Deveraux Vane
Deveraux Vane is a human cleric who worships Ilmater, the deity of endurance. He is a Damaran from the Cold Lands in Northeast Faerûn. He is a priest who hails from the Monastery of the Yellow Rose, and is a member of the Disciples of St. Sollars the Twice Martyred. He is a loyal ally who has devoted his life to the simpler things. He is a hard worker and a strong companion emotionally and physically. Socially, he is extremely diplomatic and respected as a member of the Disciples of St. Sollars the Twice Martyred. While confident in his faith, Deveraux never attempts to force his beliefs onto others, preferring to live as an example of the traits that are revered by Ilmater. He has done much work in his life to give back to others. As a priest from the Cold Lands, he has high stamina and constitution. He fights primarily using a mace and shield. Physically, he fights to defend his allies in battle, and will not harm to kill an enemy unless it is absolutely necessary to protect a comrade. He wears a scale mail, and usually clothing required to endure harsh winters. He is also wise from experience, despite his younger age. Another major aspect of his combat is his ability to cast healing and support spells. His cantrip Spare the Dying is able to stabilize someone or something that has 0 hit points. His 1st level spell Cure Wounds can restore hit points to allies in danger. In addition to this, his cantrip Guidance is used to increase the likelihood or power of events and abilities that his allies attempt. Similarly, his cantrip Resistance increases the likelihood that one of his allies will resist an attack from an enemy. History Deveraux is from Damara in the Cold Lands. He has lived a life of service, and focuses on doing good deeds in the area that he lives in as a part of the Disciples of St. Sollars the Twice-Martyred. He is a devout follower of Ilmater, and his philosophy on living and religion reflects the ideals of service, relief, and kind-heartedness. Deveraux has traveled from Damara in the Cold Lands to the Sword Coast on a missionary from the Monastery of the Yellow Rose with the goal to aide people in need. He has traveled out west in order to experience a different part of the world and came in contact with Gundren Rockseeker, a dwarven businessman who has done business in the area of the Monastery of the Yellow Rose, including offering supplies and other needed goods. When Deveraux sees that Gundren is in need of hire for help, he freely offers his services to escort Gundren and his goods. He meets and becomes a part of a ragtag and interesting group: Verin, Aatoril, Helfefe, and Crevari. The group aides Gundren for different personal reasons. Eventually, Lumia joins the group upon Crevari's departure. Recent Events Session 1 Session 2 Session 3 Session 4 Session 5 Session 6 Appearance Deveraux is a man of average build and average height. He hails from the cold north, and as such, he has a bulky, muscular build. He has lightbrown hair, that is tinted slightly red. It is cut short on the sides and back, and a little longer on top. He has a small braid coming out the back. He has a young looking, freckled face, but wise eyes. He has a dark mole on his chin. He has a friendly demeanor and often wears a small smile. Personality Deveraux's personality is very non-confrontational. However, if he must, he will stand up to protect someone who is being bullied. He is respected and seen as a diplomatic, problem-solving servant of the public. He is rather reserved, and does not over-indulge, preferring to live a quieter, more humble lifestyle. Because of this, he is not often found eating fancy foods or alcohol. His most valued ideal is charity. He lives to help anyone who is in need, no matter the personal cost, assuming that that person does not have evil intentions or disposition. He idolizes St. Sollars, and lives his life in service and honor of his deeds. He will often quote St. Sollars, as well as proverbs and sacred texts about doing good service in the world. As far as flaws are concerned, he may be prone to judging someone without understanding who they are first. He is a firm believer in following the law and rules, and as such, he is hesitant to follow any direction or influence that is not law abiding. As a human, he is loyal and adaptable to change. He gets along well with others, even other races. He is ambitious and a champion for the cause of peace and freedom. Abilities Cantrips 1st Level Spells Features Fighting Style Deveraux uses a mace and a shield as his primary weapons, focusing on defending allies and taking physical attacks for them, traits that are amplified by his heavy armor. As such, he will fight in the front lines as service to his allies. He also has a light crossbow to use when necessary. Deveraux does not fight to kill. Deveraux casts healing and support spells to protect and buff his allies. Key Items * Two holy symbols * Prayer book * Glass jar with weird bit of pickled flesh * 50 feet of hemp rope * Jeweled silver comb Relationships Verin Lumia Aatoril Helfefe Crevari Trivia * The name Deveraux comes from a French/Irish/English surname. The family motto is "Virtutis comes invidia," which translates to "Envy is the companion of virtue." * The surname Vane comes from the Middle English "fein," which means "glad," and was a name for a happy or good-natured person. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__